wizardryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Richard1990
General aid I guess the help page is the one needing lots of help, in stark irony. I've been handling slowly the classes of the game while Jared should take the games, so the articles around are still few and far between. Also, userboxes and infoboxes. I've tried to "borrow", so to say (I recall seeing somewhere that "imitation is the best form of flattery", but I've tried not to push it to blatant plagiarism (except that Wiki snap of Sir-Tech, which is placed to explain what was Sir-Tech before people start complaining. It does need some serious de-wikification, tho. As well, we could use some help on custom userboxes. I assume the first thing we need is to work on the help page, so if you would be so kind, we could work some general guidelines around it. Since you're our appointed helper so to say; is it either legal, proper, or according to the guidelines to use the Userpage on other Wikis to advertise this one, considering that such act implies co-operation within the other Wikis in their own project (aka, I help and I advertise this Wiki for those who may feel interested?) Just a doubt. TGOskar 16:58, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Re: General Aid Apparently I don't need to request said help since the feature will be added automatically to all new Wikis done around three months ago (or so it says on the Shared Help feature page. I presume I'll just have to wait since the given recommendation for the new Wikis is to wait for a while. I thought the same on the advertising on similar-themed Wikis, but I sought advice from someone who usually deals with Wiki content. I've found myself with some difficulties trying to get communities devoted to Wizardry that remain active, since some of the few I've found have apparently ceased to update. Good advice about the forums, but I'm not much of a forum-goer; I tend to stick to very few forums at a time and I don't find myself comfortable with making several accounts just to advertise, if I know I may not contribute further to the forum. Goes with being a devote 5-year member of a specific forum and watching how people apparently enter just to promote and then suddenly disappear. Doesn't mean I won't keep trying. Once Jared and I begin working on the games sections, perhaps we'll use your Wikia template suggestion, given how new this Wiki is. Finally: yes, I intended you to help on making the userboxes and infoboxes, of course if you were willing to help on the matter. I realize you have quite an amount of work and perhaps won't be capable of assisting much (or perhaps you aren't proficient in their creation, I'll understand); still, any bit of advice will be appreciated. I find it a bit complex to change certain aspects like fonts and table borders, and what little I've seen does not seem to help. Then again, perhaps I haven't seen all help pages (mostly, what I've seen remains on the Central Wikia page and another Wiki page I visit). Finally, one extra small question for when the Wiki already establishes. I'm a native Spanish speaker, and I also feel interested in working on a Spanish version of the Wizardry Wiki once the English version has several articles under it. Do I have to request a new Wiki, or is there another way? TGOskar 20:00, 3 October 2008 (UTC)